


Your love is like the ocean and I want to drown in it

by helplessly_nonstop



Series: Pacific Rim [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, M/M, amara needs help, lamcost, namalikova, pacific rim uprising was gay yall, so she goes to nate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helplessly_nonstop/pseuds/helplessly_nonstop
Summary: Nate and Jake are painfully oblivious to each other's feelings but Vik and Amara know exactly how to get them together, and who knows, they'll get some advice on how to get together while they're at it.





	Your love is like the ocean and I want to drown in it

A knock sounded at Nate’s door and he lifted his head, his eyebrow cocked towards the ceiling. No one knocked on his door. Not only with brains anyway. Nathaniel Lambert was the Shatterdome’s very own grumpy old man, the type of person who would pop the kid next door’s ball before giving it back. He was all work and no play, which is what kept anyone besides Jake and Jules from bursting in or god forbid, knocking.

  
He came to a stand then opened the door, confused to see Cadet, no, now Ranger Namani standing in front of him. After she and the rest of the cadets helped end the second part of the incoming Apocalypse, he and Jake agreed that they were no longer cadets, but rather Rangers.

  
They blinked at one another, clearly unsure of what to say, then Amara stated simply, “Never mind, this was a mistake.” She began to walk away when Nate decided that this was his chance to change everyone’s mind about how he acted.

  
“Wait… come back and talk to me.” Nate insisted, opening his door wider. Amara paused at his offer then furrowed her eyebrows together, unsure if he was serious or not. He rolled his eyes then stated, “Come on, you definitely have something bothering you.” He slipped back into his room and the young Ranger followed him, claiming his desk chair that he was previously occupying.

  
“So, what’s wrong,Smalley?” Nate asked, finishing off his coffee that he had been nursing over the last hour. The nickname that Jake had dubbed her had officially taken up residence in everyone’s mind, making it damn near impossible for her to escape it. Once Jake gives someone a nickname, it often stuck with them until they disappeared from the Pan Pacific Defence Core, something that definitely didn’t happen often.

  
Namani pursed her lips, fidgeting with her fingers before she rushed out, “Have you ever had a crush on someone who you’re almost always at odds with but that’s why you really, really like them?” Nate paused at her statement, unsure on how to respond.

  
This could be a trap from Jake, Nate’s subconscious hissed, but for some reason, he shoved that comment way back into the corners of his mind. Amara seemed genuinely bothered by whatever was going on with her feelings and as out of tune Lambert was with his own emotions, he didn’t enjoy seeing his cadets struggle with life.

  
“Yeah.. yeah, actually I know exactly how that feels. Who is it?” Straight to the point, one thing that Mako, Chuck, and Raleigh had taught him and the rest of the Jaeger pilots in training. There was no point in beating around the bush.

  
“Okay, um, I’m gay. Especially for this person, like she makes my heart beat a mile a second.” Namani admitted, panic filling her eyes. It was clear that others in her life hadn’t taken in the information about her sexual orientation so well, which was like a gut punch to Lambert.She stared at him for a moment then he came to a stand, approaching her before crushing her into a tight hug, a small gasp escaping her. They stayed like that for a few moments then she mumbled against his chest, “It’s Vik. Ranger Malikova, sir.”

  
“Don’t call me sir, Ranger. We’re the same rank now, Namani,” he stated, finally releasing her, “Why don’t you just tell her?”

  
“What if she’s straight?! Do you know how awkward it is to have the biggest crush on someone, only to ask them on a date and they crush your hopes and dreams by them telling you that they’re straight?! It’s humiliating!”she cried out, tucking her face in her hands. Nate paused at her distress, unsure on how to handle the situation.

  
She was truly distressed and it was understandable. Nate himself was bi and not only did he have to defend his sexuality against the straight community but also the LGBT community. Bisexual erasure was a cruel inevitablity for nearly all of the bi people out in the world.

  
He stared at her for a moment, plotting his reply only to throw it out the window, beginning to blurt out exactly what he wanted to say, “Do it. Take a risk. We’re Jaeger pilots, Amara, which means that we have greater chances of dying every single day of our lives, not like the rest of society. I understand your fear of her being straight. I’ve been there a lot. So tell her that you love her. You deserve to be happy and I know that Ranger Malikova would treat you right.”

  
A soft smile made its way onto the young Ranger’s face then something dawned on him, “Why did you come to me about this and not Jake? He’s basically your big brother.” Namani came to a stand, patting him on the back before she replied, “Jake would just make fun of me so thanks, Ranger Lambert. Now maybe you can take your own advice.” And with that, Amara disappeared from his room in search of her crush slash co-pilot, eager to try out Lambert’s advice.

  
He settled down on his bed then stared up at the ceiling which was decorated with multiple pictures aging from the time he had reached the Academy to now, his favorite moments in time stamped into his memory by a camera.

  
Many were of he and Jake, the occasional picture of Burke appearing, and the cadets doing doing something ridiculous. The one that always drawled his attention to it was taken just hours after everyone returned to the ‘dome after Mount Fuji.

  
Jake had crawled into his med-bay bed, cuddled into his chest as a joke at first but Nate was too tired to argue with him and Pentecost ended up sleeping there for the night. Jules had been responsible for taking the picture, cutting the actual photo in half since Jinhai, Vik, and Amara had made a pile of blankets and pillows on the floor that night, determined to stay together.

  
Nate sighed and rolled over to face the wall, ready to accept the exhaustion that was weighing on his mind.

  
Jake was walking from the Jaeger Hanger when Malikova approached him, asking, “Ranger Pentecost, I was wondering if you could give me a bit of advice on your younger sister.” He paused at her statement, turning to look at the young Russian.

  
“What kind of advice are you lookin’ for, Malikova, because depending on the type of advice depends on if I need to be sober or not.” Jake admitted, continuing to walk towards his destination, which was to see Mako. In between Nate, Mako, and Gottlieb, he felt like he was beginning pulled apart, so having a conversation with someone who wasn’t those three came as a surprise to Jake.

  
“Ranger, I have.. feelings for Amara and I am unsure if she respicates them.” Jake stopped in the middle of the hallway and began to laugh, shaking his head. Vik’s cheeks turned a deep cherry red then he stood up, shaking his head slightly as he informed her, “Malikova, Smalley is so fuckin’ into you, you might as well call each other your wife.”

  
“Are… are you serious?”she asked in a gentle tone. Clearly this girl hadn’t been shown proper affection and the thought that someone had hurt her made Jake’s stomach twist in anger. His cadets deserved to be happy, especially with all of the shit that they had been put through.

  
Jake gave a bright smile then answered, “Go find her. ‘M sure she’s runnin’ round here somewhere.” The two stared at one another then she hugged him, stating, “Thank you. I wish you the happiest with Ranger Lambert.” And with that, she disappeared around the corner. He stared after her with confusion building in his mind then he shook it off. He needed to find Mako and talk with her.

  
Sleep, like usual, was unkind to Nate and he ended up waking up around two in the morning with a dry mouth and his body screaming for water. He clamored out of bed then shuffled to the kitchen area in search of a cold bottle of water to sate his thirst. Unsurprisingly Jake was sitting on the counter eating a bowl of ice cream but Amara was sitting beside him, glowing at her older brother who only laughed at her expression.

  
“God, get ya gross, weird ass after sex glow away from me. It’s makin’ me lose ma taste for ice cream.”

  
“Only when you admit that you’re deeply in love with Nate, to his face.” Amara insisted, crossing her arms over her chest. Lambert froze dead at that statement. Did she just say that Jake was in love with him?

  
“You’re such a heathen, Smalley. Nate’s never gonna go for me, not after all the bullshit I’ve put him through.” Amara stared at him for a while then sighed, shaking her head as she stated, “God, you’re such an idiot. You and Nate both saw right through Vik and I but neither of you is willing to own up to your feelings towards each other. Grow up, Jake and tell him how you feel before you really do lose him to someone else.”

  
She came to a stand then began heading out of the kitchen only to freeze at the sight of her older brother’s copilot. They stared at each other silently, Jake continuing to eat his ice cream in peace, then she flickered her gaze back towards Pentecost before giving a nod to Nate.

  
Namani passed him then he heard Jake mutter, “Fuckin’ kid. It’s stupid how easy she sees through us. Through me. I hate it.”

  
“You only hate it because she’s right.” Nate stated, finally approaching his copilot. Jake turned to face him, devastation overtaking his expression, then he asked, “You heard that?” Lambert nodded and claimed the space beside Jake as he answered,“Yeah… I did. Why didn’t you tell me the truth?”

  
“I don’t know… I was afraid? Worried that you would shoot me down, that you’d end up being straight and we wouldn’t be able to drift like we used to.”the shorter man admitted, setting his now empty bowl in the sink. Just as Jake turned, Nate cupped his jaw and murmured, “Sometimes it's better to confront your fears head on and deal with the consequences later on. But in this case? Our relationship? There’s no consequences for telling each other the truth.”

  
“Then why didn’t you tell me the truth?” Nate leaned closer then whispered, “The thought of you rejecting me terrifies me more than anything else in this world or any other dimensions. I knew that you’re bi, but to actually admit my feelings and you turn me away? I couldn’t fathom it.”

  
“Well you’re standin’ there and I’m standin’ here so do it. Tell me the truth, Nate.” Jake urged, his eyes softening with every word that he spoke.

  
“Jacob Pentecost, I am in love with you. The thought of being with someone else or you not being with me turns my stomach, makes me want to strangle anyone who even thinks about trying to take you from me. Date me.” Nate murmured, leaning in to where his forehead touched Jake’s. The shorter man stared at him for a moment then began to laugh, shaking his head as he said, “You give me a huge speech about how you love me and all, then you say date me?! You’re timeless, Nate Lambert.”

  
“And you’re the love of my life. Sorry, I’m just really bad at asking people out.” Nate admitted, a sheepish smile crossing his face. Jake bit his lip then replied, “I accept ya shitty offer asking me to go out with you. Ya sexy bastard.”

  
“This sexy bastard can show you a damn good time.” Nate chuckled, pulling Jake closer as he began to kiss at his throat.

  
“Jesus, you have rooms, use them!” Amara cried out as she reentered the kitchen, this time holding hands with Vik who smiled at the two. Nate pulled away then flashed a grin to the younger Rangers before he chirped, “Live like you’re going to die in the next hour, Smalley.”

  
“Mm, bet you could show me heaven without me actually dying.” Jake hummed, tangling the front of Nate’s shirt up in his fist before pulling him out of the kitchen. Namani let out a groan then cried out, “I thought you were cool, Jake!”

  
He paused in his trek of bringing Nate back to his room then raced back into the kitchen to insist, “I am cool. I am the cool dad.”

  
“He is right, my love. He is the cool dad.” Vik chirped, pecking her lover on the cheek. Nate reappeared then jabbed his finger in the Russian’s direction, “And to think, you were actually my favorite, Malikova. But I think Jinhai just moved you out of number one spot.”

  
A gasp escaped her then the two men retreated, leaving the younger Rangers to laugh at the ridiculous conversation they just had. Things would never be the same, not after the war, but in hindsight, life is easier to handle if you have someone there by your side.


End file.
